Saved In A Flash
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: One-shots from the citizens Barry/Flash has saved. People saved by the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. One shots regarding the everyday citizens Barry/Flash has saved. From their POV. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything; just the character's name and back story.**

 **Time: Episode 1, ending scene with Barry rescuing the bicyclist from being hit with a taxi**

 **Warning: Bit of a back story before it gets to the good part :)**

* * *

 **Rick's POV**

Being a bicyclist is more dangerous than it looks. You always have to look out for danger from other motorists as well as things in the way such as trashcans, trees,...cough...newspaper stands. But that doesn't mean you can't pose a danger to pedestrians. I always have to look out for people especially little kids who parents don't bother watching where they are going.

I've be bicycling since I was five. At age seven I turned it into a hobby. I started biking the winding dirt paths of the mountains ten miles away from my home. I was loving it. My father encouraged me to do it and took me out almost every time I asked him to.

He was the one responsible for teaching me the rules of the road. Once I had driven my bike out into the street into the path of an oncoming car. Fortunately for me the front bike tire swerved to the side and I fell off onto the sidewalk.

"You stupid fool! What have I told you about looking both ways before crossing?" my father shouted hauling me to my feet.

"Sorry dad," I whimpered.

At age nine biking provided me a sense of freedom. I was very popular at school to. Biking was a big thing and if you were a biker you were popular. All of that changed when I turned thirteen. My father had gotten a letter that invited him to move to Central City and become part of a big company there. He agreed to it and we moved.

Once there I noticed that boys were not interested in biking. They were more interested in video games and doing stupid things like trying to jump onto a moving train. So I quit biking for about six years but I never forgot to check my bike once in the while. I longed to ride it again but knew what would happen at school if I did.

One day I was oiling the gears when a popular jock from my school named Edger decided to damage it by running it over with his Cadillac. It was my fault; I had been stupid. I had left it out chained to a fence near my house.

"Bike geek!" he shouted as he drove away with his snickering friends.

My father came out to find me in tears. The bike had been completely been broken in two. I was about to go off to college so I was a grown man. But I still couldn't help but cry. The bike had been the one I had used since age thirteen. It was the only reminder I had of my old home and now it was ruined beyond repair.

"Son...don't let those types of people get you down," my father said with a smile.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked disgusted while wiping my tears away.

I was rather embarrassed about asking a question like that at age nineteen but I really wanted to get it off my chest.

"They don't understand that not all people are the same," he sighed, "Everyone is unique and that makes them special."

I never forgot that talk. Even after my dad passed away several years later from cancer I always remembered what he told me. Well most of it...

After college I got a job working for a big company in the downtown area of Central City. Before and after work I biked. In fact I rode my bike to work. I never had an incident; until one day I did something stupid.

It was a sunny day and the weather was quite nice. I walked down into the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw that my wife Chance had the news on. It was about some freak tornado that had ripped apart a farm somewhere outside Central City.

"Honey look...I thought tornados never happened in Central City," my wife frowned.

"I guess no one told that one that," I joked pouring a glass of orange juice.

My wife rolled her eyes before saying, "I wonder if this has anything to do with that Particle Accelerator exploding nine months before. Remember there were a bunch of weird things happening after that. And there still are."

"I pretty sure it doesn't," I sighed, "And you've been working too hard."

I put my bike helmet on and started wheeling my bike out the front door.

"Rick be careful," Chance said worriedly.

I smiled and kissed her, "Of course I will. Don't worry about me."

I started off down the familiar path of the sidewalk. After about ten minutes I decided to take a short cut across the street. Just then my phone beeped letting me know I got a text. Sighing I drew my phone from my pocket and started to respond to it. I was practically in the street when I noticed a taxi drawing near me. Before my brain could register what was happening I was air born.

But then something weird happened. The next thing I knew I was on the side walk; not the hood of the taxi which had stopped. A crowd of people gathered around me. For some reason they were staring down the street at something.

"Are you ok?" the driver asked worried.

I nodded numbly and asked, "What the heck happened?"

"You didn't see it?" a woman asked.

"See what!?" I demanded.

"The red blur...it grabbed you and prevented you from becoming a grease stain," said a teenager.

I shook my head; mystified to what they were talking about. But later on that week there were more sightings and more stories about the mysterious red blur; the one that saved my life.

* * *

 **Yay! First one done! :D I hope this one was good. The next one will be from the second episode :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second one is done :) Ok so here is a head's up: Before I do episode 9 I will be making a story up. But for the most part these stories will be actual events shown in the episodes. I might get all the episodes done before Season 2 comes around so after I get the last episode in which Barry rescues someone the events will be made up. Anyways please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for the back story.**

 **Time: Episode 2; Barry rescuing a little girl and several people from a burning building**

 **Warning: Backstory; and I am taking a guess on her age: 7**

* * *

 **Paige's POV**

Sometimes I wonder if there is someone out there watching out for me. I mentioned this several times to my mom and she always said,

"Aren't you a little old for imaginary friends?"

The same thing happened at school.

"Paige you are crazy."

"You've been watching to many Princess shows."

"I highly doubt that."

"Pffff...if you are so smart; figure out you are seeing things."

Eventually I gave up. No one was going to take a seven year old seriously. One of the main problems was how smart I was. I had A's in every class so people tended to think that a smart girl like me had a crazy imagination.

In truth I did. I always like to draw what I pictured a hero would look like. But sadly I lost the drawing when one of the boys at my school used it as a spit wad. After that I had just given up hope that someone was out there watching over me, but all that changed one day.

~~~...~~~

I had just gotten home from school. As I skipped down the sidewalk holding my mom's hand I noticed something different about our apartment building. It had a large, noisy generator on the side of it. Unlike other times it was emitting black smoke. That was new.

"Mommy? Why is that have smoke?" I asked.

"I'm sure they will take care of the problem," my mom smiled, "I'm sure its nothing."

As soon as I came through the front door I heard a loud noise from the kitchen which made me jump and knock over a small vase. Several of my relatives were staying over and that complicated things. Not really wanting to hear my Aunt Sue yell at me for breaking the vase I ran into my room and shut the door. I started working on my homework. After about an hour I heard someone yelling from the kitchen. I crept down to it and hid behind the door to watch. Two people were there; my mother and my aunt.

"You need to get your little girl under control!" my aunt shouted at my mother, "Her imagination has gone to far! She's poisoning my son's concentration his work!"

She held up a small crayon drawing I had drawn that day at school. It was one I had drawn to replace the one I had lost. Knowing my aunt would scold me for drawing a 'bad influence' picture I had hid it. Unfortunately I had a bad feeling my annoying cousin Sam had something to do with it resurfacing. My aunt was a no nonsense type of person. She didn't tolerate anyone having a wide mind about things; what ever wide mind means. Anything that was creative or interesting she got rid of. My mom on the other hand encouraged me to be creative but would scold me gently if I went a little bit over the edge.

"Paige drew that today...it was a class project," my mom frowned.

"Well someone needs to tell the principle that this type of nonsense shouldn't be allowed," my aunt snapped.

She tore the picture to shreds and threw it in the trashcan.

"That's what I think about imagination. Its all garbage!" she sneered.

I choked back a sob. I had worked so hard on that picture!

"Sue you have gone far enough. I know your husband died a while ago but that doesn't give you the right to destroy other people's dreams," my mother sighed.

"My dreams of happiness died with him. And so did yours when _your_ husband died!" my aunt gasped in anger.

"But I grew stronger from the accident. And you should to," my mother soothed.

"Well I think just because you are mom's favorite you have someone to turn to!" my aunt's voice had reached a crescendo.

"You know what...if you can't behave then leave my house," my mom's voice shook with anger.

"Make me. I belong in this house just like your bratty little daughter does to!" my aunt snapped back, "Why won't you tell her you hate her imagination as much as I do? Well? Tell her you have been lying to her about all of this."

My mom didn't say anything. I made myself known then. My mom paled when she saw me while my aunt's face turned smug.

"You hate my imagination? You don't believe what I say?" I asked with tears pouring down my face.

"Paige..." my mom started.

"You always have encouraged me to have creativity...and all of that was a lie!?" I asked interrupting her.

"Paige..." my mom said again

"I hate you! Both of you! I never want to see you again," I shouted.

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. After putting on my favorite pajamas I curled up under my covers and cried myself to sleep.

~~~...~~~

I awoke to the smell of smoke. I looked up and saw that the air was thick with smoke. I also felt the room warming up. That only meant one thing. The building was on fire.

"Mom?" I croaked.

Something crashed outside my door. I grabbed my favorite toy animal and pushed the door open. I saw flames everywhere. Smoke made it hard to breath.

"Mommy!" I screamed.

I walked over several fallen pieces of wood with my bare feet. I barely to the front door coughing. Using the bottom of my T-shirt I used it to turn the handle.

"Mom!? Mommy!?" I called out into the hallway.

Fire had enveloped it. I couldn't see anything through the thick smoke. Squinting I thought I saw someone at the end of the hallway. Before I could see whoever it was a burst of flame made me shield my face. Then something grabbed me held me tight. I blinked and found myself outside. Sooty handprints covered my shirt letting me know I hadn't imagined someone grabbing me.

"Mommy?" I asked.

I heard my mom scream and then I felt her arms around me and hold me tight. Then I heard a gust of wind and Mrs. Mclean one of neighbors materialized in front of me in the middle of the street. The crowd that had gathered shouted in surprise. Then Mr. Smith appeared as well and people gasped again. I could have sworn I saw a red streak with yellow lightning mixed in it leave the scene as soon as the fire department drove up. Whoever it was, was fast.

"Is anyone else there?" asked the Captain jumping out of the truck and rushing over to us.

"No...someone...something got them out," my mom said stroking my ashy hair out of my face.

I turned to my aunt whose face had turned white and said hoarsely, "See auntie? I told you someone is out there watching over us."

My aunt didn't say a thing but her face turned purple. I buried my face in my mother's chest and whispered,

"Thank you...whoever you are."

* * *

 **This one was difficult to write. After all it was from the POV of a little kid. I hope you guys like it!**

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to do another episode 2 one since the last one was kind of boring; also because there was two scenes in this episode that Barry saved someone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything; just the character's name and the back story**

 **Time: Episode 2, security guard being shot at, at Stagg Industries**

 **Warning: A bit of a back story before the good part :)**

* * *

 **Nick's POV**

A lot of people think being a security guard is not dangerous. Well it is...VERY DANGEROUS.

Alright I'll admit it is not to dangerous being a security guard in a shopping mall. But being a security guard to a top lab facility? Then that is dangerous.

OoooO

It was my first day on the job and I was really not that happy with it. I mean I loved that I had a job and all it was just the person I had to guard I could not stand. Simon Stagg. To be honest I thought he was a fraud and kind of a self-centered jerk. Trust me you did not know him for who he really was. Lets make a list shall we?

Liar

Stealer

Cheater

'Inventor'

And the list goes on and on and on and on. I could write a book about all the things Stagg did behind the presses' backs. But that still didn't mean I was willing to let other people get hurt in his place.

"So Nick...you ready to make sure no one breaks in to kill him?" David who was a experienced guard asked.

"Wait did you just say kill him?" I asked after buckling my gun onto my belt.

That's a first.

"Yep...there have been numerous death threats on his life..." David nodded slowly.

"Can't say he deserves it..." I muttered, "Because he does."

David glanced around quickly before leaning close to me and whispering, "I agree with you. But if you would like to keep your job I suggest you shut your mouth. He always seems to know when we are whispering behind his back."

He walked off making me feel more distaste for Stagg than I already had. So the pig probably installed listening cameras...go figure.

By the time I walked into the room that he was suppose to get his award it took all my will power not to make any rude gestures at him. I didn't need to get fired.

OOOoooOOO

Even though I was at the far side of the room I could still hear every single last boring/fake word that came out of Simon Stagg's ugly mouth. When he promised that his research in organ cloning would help save millions I snorted knowing how high he would charge each organ. Then he went silent and I relaxed; happy that the 'party' was almost over and I could go home.

That was when a shots rang out and several people screamed. I immediately rested my hand on the gun at my side and ran toward the sound. I saw six men dressed in similar outfits with ski masks demanding that the people give them their jewelry. I noticed a young man trying to intervene but a lady standing besides him pulled him back and said something to him. I quickened my pace, held up my gun and yelled,

"Freeze!"

The six men eerily turned in unison in my direction and pointed their guns at me. I gulped feeling like I was at a firing squad but still managed to say,

"D-d-drop your weapons."

I heard the guns go off and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the bullets. But I felt something ram into me hard. A split second later I found myself outside. I glanced everywhere trying to figure out how I got outside when I should have been dead. I shakily walked back inside and found that the police had arrived. Several of them swarmed me and a detective started asking me about what had happened. I explained as best I could. But a queer look came over his face when I said,

"I saw the guns go off. I thought I was dead...then boom I was outside. I have no idea how I got there."

He told me to stay put and he walked off the converse with his partner. I held a ice bag against my neck to soothe the injury I had received when I was transported outside. Whoever had saved my life probably didn't do it on purpose. But there was one thing I knew about whoever saved me; they were fast. Fast enough to pull me out of the path of six bullets.


End file.
